


Icy Hot

by CJMartinnn, meowitskatmofo



Category: Lucifer (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, The writers lost control of this, crackship, dirty smut, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJMartinnn/pseuds/CJMartinnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: Leonard Snart moves to Los Angeles after declining an invitation to join the crew of the Waverider and tries to outwit the Devil himself.





	Icy Hot

Los Angeles was the sweetest place on earth for a thief like Leonard Snart. The cops here seemed even dumber than the ones back in Central City, and the riches here were a hundred times more grand. He had already pulled off several successful heists, twelve in fact, and was headed out tonight for lucky number thirteen. 

He missed having Mick with him, but his good friend had decided to play hero and join a crazy man called Rip Hunter on some mission to save the world. Len had declined. He still had his younger sister to take care of. Perhaps if Lisa had been older and been able to fend for herself, he would have gone. 

Besides, he wasn't ready to give up the thrill of the chase yet. 

He could already feel it, the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he carefully made his way to the front door of a luxurious penthouse. The security here was impressive, but not impossible for someone with his unique skills. He popped off the faceplate of the alarm panel, long and nimble fingers making quick work of the wires inside. He smiled as he heard a friendly beep as the alarm shut off, allowing him to sneak inside the penthouse. 

The rumor on the streets was that the owner of Lux had some very lovely things stored in a Draconian X-1010 safe at his private home. There was a coin of particular value that he was especially interested in; maybe valuable enough that Leonard could take a nice little vacation with his little sister in a foreign country for a while. 

He had already robbed the club earlier that week, and the haul had been impressive. He couldn't wait to see what else he might find here. From looking at the blueprints, he knew there were only two places that a safe of that size would be located. 

The first was the living room, but he found nothing there. 

The second place would be the master bedroom, easily disengaging the lock on the door and sneaking right in. The safe was a very expensive model, but he was able to open it in two minutes and ten seconds. New record. He grinned triumphantly, reaching out to pull at the safe door, but something was wrong. 

He realized that he wasn't alone. Someone else was here with him. 

Len jumped to his feet, Cold Gun whirring to life as he stared down quite possibly the most beautiful man he had ever seen. 

Shit. 

The man was staring right back at him from the doorway, purring happily, "Well, well, _well_ , what do we have here?" 

"This would be a robbery in progress," Leonard drawled, nodding to the safe that he still had every intention of emptying tonight. 

The man walked right past him, fearlessly strolling right over to the liquor cabinet next to his bed. He poured himself a glass as a he looked the other over, intrigued as he could be. 

Len kept his gun trained on the gorgeous man, following his every movement. He was surprised that the man didn't seem the least bit concerned about the active weapon pointed at him. 

Brave, he thought, or incredibly stupid. 

"I must say, you must be quite the thief to break into _my_ humble home," the man continued, taking a long sip from his glass, eyes shamelessly raking over the other. "Tell me, is it business or pleasure that brings you here? Perhaps a little bit of both." 

"Just business I'm afraid," Leonard replied easily, smirking confidently. It was easy to imagine the pleasure, though. He lifted up his goggles, resting them up on his brow. The man had already seen his face. There wasn't much point in hiding now. 

"Let me guess," the man drawled, sipping his liquor, "You're that cheeky little thief the LAPD hasn't been able to get their hands on, aren't you?" 

"Mmm, that would be me... and believe me, there is no better thief." Len tilted his head thoughtfully, purring, "Which means that you have a secret passageway that's not on the blueprints and that's how you got up here without me knowing it. Very nice." 

"Aren't you just a clever little thing!" the man gushed. He needed someone who could get past his sophisticated alarm system and his little demon guard dog's detection. If Len could break into his humble home, he could certainly break into just about anything. 

Perfect. 

"Oh, very clever," Leonard assured him and lowered the gun, planting a hand on his hip as he continued, "But see, now we have a problem. I want what's in that safe, and I can't very well give you the chance to call the police. I'm sure you understand." 

"Ah, good, straight to business then, thief," the man mused, tugging the very coin that Leonard was looking for out of his pocket, giving a mocking little pout. "Didn't have a chance to check that safe very thoroughly, did you? You mistake my intentions, Mister... it's Snart, isn't it? There will be no police involved. I assume this is what you came here searching for." 

Leonard's gorgeous face contorted into a furious scowl. He kicked open the door of the safe to confirm Lucifer's taunts. It was completely empty. He glared at Lucifer as he approached, watching him flip the coin between his fingers just barely out of his reach. 

"You see, I'm Lucifer Morningstar and _I'm_ the one who put out the word about this priceless little artifact," the man said, letting the other examine it for a moment before tucking it away. "I need someone with your particular skill set to get back something that was stolen from me. When I heard about you, well, you had quite the impressive file sent over from the CCPD. You are just the man I need to get back what is rightfully mine, and I had to see it for myself." 

Len was known for being cool under even the most intense pressure, but this was fucking bullshit. He was pissed. All of his planning, hours of time he had invested in this job, had been a complete waste. This had been a test, a trap, and he had foolishly blundered right into it. 

Lucifer finished off his drink, pouring another for himself before offering out a glass to Len. 

Len glared at the drink, hesitating before finally accepting it. 

"If it's money you're after, I can certainly pay whatever amount it is you want. The little trinket you're here for is not on the market, I'm afraid. But I'm certain we can work _something_ out," Lucifer continued, loving the sound of his own voice as always. His eyes met Leonard's, attempting to draw out of the handsome thief exactly what it would take to get the help he needed. "So, tell me, what will it take for me to enlist your services? What is it you desire?" 

"For now?" Leonard drawled, chugging back the liquor and not bothering to savor the expensive taste. He handed Lucifer back an empty glass as he replied simply, "How about another drink." 

There wasn't much that caught Lucifer off guard. He'd been around since the dawn of time, but he had never met any human that could resist his powers. And yet, here Leonard was, staring him dead in the eye and simply asking for a refill. 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, curious, beginning to wonder if Leonard was more than he seemed. His father had certainly been sending his brothers one by one to try to get him to assume his post back as the King of Hell. But his father also had a particular distaste for thieves, so Len couldn't be something sent from Heaven. 

Could Leonard be something more than just another human? 

"What exactly are you, Mr. Snart?" Lucifer questioned curiously, refilling his glass and handing it back, his handsome face absolutely lit up with intrigue. He was dying to know how this man could resist his devilish charms. 

"I'm a thief. And a criminal. And a liar. Nothing more," Leonard replied and smirked smugly, sipping his drink slowly. He made sure to lick his lips seductively, a new plan already forming, and he was confident he would triumph. "Now, it's very cute of you to set up this little audition for me, but I'm not interested. I don't appreciate being conned, no matter what your intentions were. My services are not commercially available, I'm afraid. 

Lucifer frowned at being turned down once again, very not used to not getting his way instantly. It was very rare that he had to work for what he wanted. "Oh, everyone has a price. Even the best private contractors can be bought, it's just a matter of figuring out what your price is." 

"My services are not for sale. So very sorry to disappoint you." Len tilted his head thoughtfully, letting his eyes slowly crawl over Lucifer's body. "Then again... I did come all this way. Maybe there's something else I can offer you that we'll both find... desirable." 

"Ah, if a good shag is all it will take to convince you, by all means, I am at your service, Mr. Snart," Lucifer's said, his eyes bright with mischief, "And lucky me, you are just my type." He smirked, taking a step closer and walking his fingers along Leonard's chest. "Just say the word, and I'll happily fulfill any fantasy you've got rolling around in that head of yours." 

"Oh, you misunderstand me, Mr. Morningstar," Leonard said with a wicked smile, taking hold of Lucifer's hand. "This is my gift to you. You're being so kind as to not turn me over to the police, after all." He slowly drew one of Lucifer's fingers into his mouth, sliding his tongue along the slender digit. 

Lucifer drew in a sharp breath, grinning wide at the little pop as Leonard sucked hard and pulled off. "You are positively wicked, aren't you, Leonard?" he mused, setting his drink aside, enjoying where this little game was going. 

Lucifer knew how to play, too. 

"Oh, just the wickedest," Leonard purred in reply. This situation definitely had potential for some real fun, but he was not going to forget why he was here. He began to shrug off his parka, setting his Cold Gun on top of the empty safe. 

Lucifer slowly stalked around Leonard as he stripped out from that unflattering coat, finally able to see that flawless figure of his, happily drinking in the sight of him. "Mmph, you really are quite lovely under that hideous jacket, you know. Is that a part of your whole shtick? Captain Cold, the parka; although I don't get the goggles. They're a little ridiculous, don't you think?" 

Leonard snorted, retorting dryly, "They're actually quite practical. Now, regardless of your opinion of my wardrobe choices, I am a man of many skills, and you look like a man who could use some very skilled and very intimate attention." 

"Oh, I could always use very, _very_ intimate attention," Lucifer purred, leaning in and getting uncomfortably close to Leonard. He was entirely confident he could get what he wanted from the master thief, so why not have a little fun for now. 

"Tell me then," Leonard said softly, voice smooth as velvet, "What your fantasy is, hmmm? What is it that you desire?" 

Lucifer smirked, stopping right in front of Leonard, his hands trailing down over his chest as he pondered the question. No one ever really asked what he wanted before. To be honest, he wasn't entirely sure and quite frankly not ready to delve that deeply into his own needs. 

Lucifer began unbuttoning his shirt, paying careful attention that the coin that the handsome thief had his eyes on was tucked away out of sight. "I'm more curious to know what a cold, handsome little rogue such as yourself is into. Everybody has something. One time, there was an interesting little lad with a car battery... that was a fascinating night. But tell me about you. What is Leonard Snart into?" 

"Oh, I'm into many, many things... car battery, eh?" Leonard chuckled as he watched Lucifer happily lose his shirt and jacket, baring his flawless body for him. "Sounds very interesting, but not quite my style. I'm a big fan of slow, hard fucking. No cuddling, I do love dirty talk, but keep the mushy crap to yourself. I love handcuffs and spankings, but only if you take me to dinner first. A girl has to have some standards, you know." 

Lucifer snorted, amused at how blunt and rude the gorgeous little thief was. He'd never met anyone so immune to his charms, and while it was frustrating, it was a very hot change of pace. His eyes roamed over Leonard as he also stripped down, promising, "Oh, you and I are going to have a lovely time, Mr. Snart." 

Leonard tilted his head closer, his mouth just barely ghosting over Lucifer's. He slid his hand over his chest, his sides, snatching his hips roughly as he pressed their bodies together. He was already hard, excited, making sure Lucifer could feel exactly what he was working with below his belt. He lightly ran his tongue along Lucifer's lower lip, just a taste, just a tease. "For now... why don't we put that pretty mouth of yours to good use?" 

Lucifer sucked at his lower lip where Len's tongue had just been, letting a pleased little grunt as Len grinded against him. Oh, good, Leonard certainly wasn't lacking in any way, his hips giving a playful roll at the other's suggestion. It wasn't often Lucifer truly submitted to anyone, but there was just something so intoxicating knowing he had no control over Leonard whatsoever that he couldn't say no. "Mm, yes, sir." 

Leonard grinned and kissed him, deceptively tender as he slowly licked his way into Lucifer's mouth. He pressed a hand against the small of his back, the other cradling his face as he deepened the kiss even more. It was seductive, slow, surprised at how fucking hot this was. He normally didn't even like kissing, but the taste of Lucifer was something he could easily get drunk on. 

Lucifer never been so caught up in the taste of someone's lips before, but he found himself completely and utterly sucked in. Oh, Leonard was something special, indeed. He had been around for literal millennia and here he was, truly interested in someone for the very first time. It was terrifying, but it was easy to ignore knowing the other's body was his to worship. His tongue slid along Leonard's with a groan before breaking their kiss to trail his lips along the other's throat, his hands sliding up along his skin. 

Leonard groaned ever so softly, leaning his head to the side. God, he'd had no idea that anyone's touch could feel this electrifying. Len was a very experienced lover, but he knew right away that Mr. Morningstar was special. The way he was caressing him, fuck, it was incredible. Lucifer made him feel... beautiful. Len had never felt this confident to bare his skin so easily before, noting that Lucifer didn't seem to notice or care about his scars. 

Lucifer had certainly noticed the intense trail of scars along Leonard's torso, but if anyone genuinely could sense daddy issues from a mile away, it was him. Lucifer knew better than to question the years of neglect and abuse written all over Leonard's skin, just as Leonard wouldn't ask about the awful scarring along his own shoulder blades. 

There was something almost therapeutic in the way they understood each other on a molecular level, the both of them knowing better than to bring up the map of their respective father's neglect. It was a nice respite, knowing he didn't need to say a word. Leonard understood just as well as he did. 

Lucifer rested his hands on Leonard's hips, walking him back until his back hit the exposed brick, kissing and licking his way down his chest as he slowly sunk to his knees. If Leonard wanted him to put his mouth to good use, oh, Lucifer would show him just how good it could be. He would happily ruin Leonard for any mortal. 

Lucifer's mouth was still working at his hip, his hands unfastening his belt and popping the bottom on his jeans, unzipping him before sliding his jeans and briefs down his hips. "Oh, hel-lo," he drawled, completely and utterly impressed with the massive girth he found. 

"Uh huh," Len purred smugly, gently running his fingers through Lucifer's hair. 

Lucifer clicked his tongue approvingly before getting right to work. He dragged the tip of his tongue along Leonard's balls, letting it run smooth and flat along his shaft before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock, slowly beginning to take him into his mouth inch by inch, not struggling in the slightest. 

He was a devil of many talents, and while swallowing down Leonard's cock took a little more effort than usual, it was nothing Lucifer couldn't handle. 

Len couldn't believe Lucifer was taking all of him down, every inch, groaning and smacking his palm against the wall. No one had ever sucked his cock like this, already writhing and panting desperately. He couldn't help how his hips rocked forward, grunting between clenched teeth, "Fuck... fuuu-uck!" 

Lucifer wanted to make absolute certain that Leonard would be so impressed with his abilities that he wouldn't be able to deny his offer to work for him. He focused on bobbing his head along that giant length, relaxing his throat and burying his nose against his hip as he swallowed down every last bit. Leonard's gasps only fueled him further. It was hard not to pull back, run his mouth about how right he was that he would, even if only for a moment, have the handsome thief in the palm of his hand. 

Lucifer pulled almost all the way back before swallowing down his cock once more, repeating the delicious action over and over, his tongue dragging along his shaft as he pulled back each time, determined to make Leonard's knees weak. He took him impossibly deeper each time, letting out a pleased little groan around him. He would happily continue until Leonard came, wanting nothing more than to persuade the other to give him exactly what he wanted. 

Leonard's fingers dragged through Lucifer's hair, mussing up that perfectly slick coif as he tugged and groaned happily. His knees were definitely getting wobbly, shocked at how close he already was to coming. It normally took him forever to find his climax, but here he was, seconds away from blowing his load right down Lucifer's hot throat. No one had ever been able to handle his thick cock like this, stupidly wondering if magical fellatio was some sort of meta power that hadn't been discovered until now. 

Fuck, fuck, he was so fucking close. 

Leonard smacked the wall again, grunting as he struggled to fight off his orgasm. Oh, he wasn't done yet. Not yet, no, no, no. He growled, roughly pulling Lucifer off his cock and dragging him up into a heated kiss. He was stepping out of his pants as he moved forward, holding Lucifer firmly around his waist and pushing him back onto the bed. He immediately pounced right on top of him, practically tearing his pants and underwear off to eliminate the last of the clothing between them. 

Leonard was making it more than clear that he was taking charge and Lucifer was more than happy to allow him. He knew that if he wanted, the gorgeous thief wouldn't have been able to make him budge, but he was more than happy to give the other the illusion of being able to throw him around if it got him closer to what he wanted. 

Leonard had the feeling that Lucifer was holding back somehow, like he wasn't actually in control of the situation. His instincts were telling him that this was a game to Lucifer, but he was more than happy to keep playing. He liked playing, too, and he was very good at it. 

Lucifer grinned up at the other with a cheeky little smirk, unable to keep his mouth shut more than a few minutes. "Were you that close _already_?" he teased, knowing full well that he was particularly gifted and if Leonard had been able to last much longer, he would have had to have been something more than mortal or at least one with divine stamina. 

"Mmmm, I will not deny that your mouth is very skilled," Leonard snarked in reply, "Must be from all that talking you do..." Len spread Lucifer's legs wide, determined to show him he wasn't the only one around here with a wicked mouth. He bowed his head down, his tongue lavishing Lucifer's hole with long licks and gentle strokes before beginning to press inside of him, darting in and out, fucking into him hard as he squeezed his thighs. 

Lucifer let out a low groan as that pretty mouth of his got going, impressed at how talented he was. Maybe that ego of his wasn't entirely unfounded. "Well done, Mr. Snart," he praised, surprisingly breathless. 

Leonard glanced up from his position from between Lucifer's legs at the compliment, licking his lips hungrily as he calmly purred, "What can I say? I did tell you that I'm a man of many, many skills..." He kept working his tongue in and out, his fingers sliding inside to stretch and curl, giving Lucifer everything he had. He pulled out each and every little trick he knew, his tongue plunging alongside his fingers as he worked open his tight hole. 

Lucifer, the actual Devil himself, who had been around since the literal dawn of time, couldn't be prepared for just how incredible it felt as Leonard's fingers sunk into him. "F-Fuck," he groaned, a delighted grin on his face. He gripped at the sheets, his hips slamming down to meet every last rough thrust. "Oh, come on, that can't be all you've got!" he taunted, surprisingly desperate to draw out that beast he knew was lurking inside the other. 

Leonard's eyes flickered up at the challenge, a low growl rumbling in his throat. Oh, Lucifer wanted more... he was going to fucking get it. He swept one of Lucifer's legs over his shoulder, pinning his wrists down to the bed and holding him firmly in place as he lined up his cock. 

Lucifer's eyes lit up with a dark mischief, slack jawed, the corners of his mouth curled up in sheer delight as Leonard took that bait immediately. "There he is," he growled, his eyes flickering red for a brief moment as that savage beast inside of Len drew out the very real devil in him, stowing away his true strength and pretending to struggle against the other pinning him down. 

Leonard gritted his teeth and held Lucifer firmly in place, slamming every inch of his thick cock inside of him. He pushed his body forward, forcing Lucifer to practically bend in half as he fucked into him ruthlessly. He almost swore he saw the man's eyes turn red, groaning at the heat blazing between them.Holy fuck, Lucifer felt... incredible. 

Fuck, he felt perfect. 

He was tight and hot and Len loved that nasty grin plastered all over his face. He snapped his hips cruelly, determined to show this man that he had no idea what he was getting himself into by taking him to bed. Len had wrecked many a lover, and he was determined to break Lucifer. 

"C'mon... there! Fuck, there!" Lucifer growled, loving every second of the abuse, "There's that lovely little beast I knew you had lurking away in there." 

"You have no idea what kind of beast I am," Leonard growled breathlessly, baring his teeth as he continued to fuck Lucifer savagely. The monster inside of him had always been kept carefully caged away behind thick walls of ice, but now all of those defenses were melting away being in Lucifer's intimate embrace. He slammed his hips furiously, loving how he could finally let himself go and be as rough as he wanted to be. 

Lucifer had certainly had his fair share of sex, having been around the block so many times that he may as well have been the communiy bicycle. But something about this was... well, something was different. The electricity, the heat, how completely and utterly consumed with desire he was, increasingly so with each thrust. It was something completely new, thrilling, a rush that he didn't understand at all. Honestly, he was immediately hooked, already having made up his mind that Leonard Snart wasn't simply walking out of his life the next morning. 

Oh, no, no, no. Lucifer wanted _more_. 

Lucifer's hips moved to meet each and every brutal, relentless thrust, meeting Leonard's pace effortlessly. "Harder," he demanded, finally having to break a hand free and reaching down to stroke his aching cock. It was just too good, too hot, and he found himself much closer than he normally would have been. He was panting heavily, crying out in ecstacy as Leonard's cock hit just the right spot inside of him. "Oh, fuuuck," he gasped, body going impossibly tighter around Leonard's thick cock, "I said _harder_!" 

Leonard slowed down immediately. He grinned, sliding his cock in and out at a maddening slow pace, taunting, "Oh, bossy little thing, aren't you?" He smirked, keeping the angle of his hips just right to continue nailing Lucifer's prostate with each tender stroke. "Bet you're always used to getting your way, aren't you? Just driving you insane to be refused... isn't it?" 

For just a moment, Lucifer wanted nothing more than to flip Leonard onto his back and ride him harder than that very mortal body of his could handle, to show him who he was truly dealing with. He was the one who did the teasing. But that moment was quick and fleeting, so devastatingly desperate for Leonard to start fucking him at that same brilliant, savage pace. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes at Leonard's taunting, gritting his teeth for a moment before meeting the other's stunning eyes. "You have _no_ idea how maddening it _really_ is. Are you certain you're mortal?" he replied dryly, before gasping at a particularly slow, deep thrust. 

"Mmmm, very certain. Mortal, but mmmm, definitely hung like a god." 

"No matter, whatever you are, I am _quite_ into it." 

Leonard pressed close, his lips teasing over Lucifer's, growling softly, "Lucky for you, I'm feeling very generous. And I really, really like fucking you..." 

Lucifer was hopelessly captivated as Leonard's lips grazed over his own, able to taste the sweet heat of his breath against his lips as he spoke, his eyes seductively giving Len a drawn out once over. "Mmm, lucky me indeed, thief." 

Leonard sat back, stretching Lucifer's legs wide and pounding into him as hard as he could. Their skin smacking together was wet from the slick of their sweat and absolutely obscene. Lucifer wanted it harder, Len could oblige him. He fucked him without mercy, letting the beast inside come out to play and pounding into Lucifer's tight body. He couldn't hold off much longer, groaning when he felt Lucifer's hole starting to clench all around him, growling as he continued to pound away at him. "Fuuu-uck, yes," he hissed, fingers clawing at Lucifer's hips, "Yes!" 

Lucifer could outlast just about anyone, rarely ever the one to come first. But as Len picked that pace right back up, he didn't know how much longer he could last. It was too much, too good. Lucifer knew a thing or two about real and true divinity, and Leonard was certainly something genuinely divine. Perhaps for the first time in his long, _long_ life, Lucifer had found a real weakness in a beautiful, powerful mortal. He realized somewhere along the line, Leonard had truly become the one in charge and fuck, it was overwhelming. 

Lucifer couldn't even utter out so much as a warning before his body clenched tight around Len's cock, coming hard as he cried out, shamelessly babbling away through his orgasm about how Leonard was the best dick he'd had in millennia, desperately trying to ride out each and every last immense but fleeting wave of pleasure. 

Leonard grinned wickedly, his cock thrusting relentlessly as Lucifer came, the shuddering of his pulsing body demanding tribute and he was helpless to resist. Len came so hard that he saw stars, nearly choking on his own breath as he pumped his hot load deep inside of him. He didn't let a second of their climaxes go to waste, rocking his hips with a practiced skill to wring every last ounce of pleasure from it. 

Something about this was special, intimate in a way Leonard couldn't place. 

Even when they were both finally spent, Leonard slid his cock in and out a few more times, enjoying the hot slick of his come leaking out of Lucifer's lovely hole. He kissed him, suddenly needing his lips, his tongue. There was a passion burning inside of him he'd never experienced, and he was hesitant to let it go. He chuckled softly, teasing, "Best dick you've had in a millennia, hmmm? Haven't heard that one before." 

Lucifer couldn't help but grin lazily at the hungry little kiss, able to tell Leonard wasn't normally the kissing type. But, hey, he had just tasted something truly divine for presumably the first time. He let out a little chuckle, running a hand through his damp curls, grinning smugly up at Leonard. "Well, of course you haven't, Mr. Snart. You've never slept with the Devil himself before," he mused, never one to lie. He never denied who he truly was, but most humans didn't believe him, certain Leonard would be no different. He knew a believer when he saw one, and Leonard was certainly not. 

Leonard laughed softly, shaking his head when Lucifer called himself the Devil. He was certain it was all part of his new lover's penchant for the dramatic, and he promptly ignored it. Len had seen the Devil before; in the faces of men he had killed, men who had tried to kill him... his father's face was the worst of all. Lucifer Morningstar, the man he had just taken to bed, was definitely not the Devil. 

Leonard propped himself up on his elbows, his icy eyes scanning over Lucifer's gorgeously debauched body as he sighed, "Well, this has been fun, but I'm afraid this concludes my services for the evening." He nipped at Lucifer's lower lip with a very satisfied purr, pulling out with a happy grunt and setting about finding his clothes to get dressed. "I trust you're satisfied, Mr. Morningstar?" 

Lucifer pouted just a bit as Leonard's intentions to leave already became clear. No one ever left after just one round, his bed certainly never cold unless he wanted it that way. But here Leonard was, getting ready to leave, and Lucifer was dying for more. He was by no means finished with the other, desperate for more of this man he seemed to have absolutely no influence over. 

"Are you sure you can't be persuaded to stay? I can assure you, Mr. Snart, that was only a taste of the fun we could have." Lucifer stretched out against the sheets, presenting his flawless body for the other for a moment before rolling over onto his side to snag a cigarette from his nightstand, happily lighting up and taking a long drag. He flashed a charming smirk, quirking his brow suggestively. "There's plenty of food in the kitchen. Have a quick snack, maybe break out the restraints? It counts as buying you dinner if I purchased the food, right?" 

Leonard dressed quickly, pausing to admire Lucifer's gorgeous body rolling around on the bed just for him. Oh, it was tempting. Very tempting. It was all too easy to imagine climbing right back in that bed and having his wicked way with Luci all night. That was part of the problem; how much he wanted it. This sort of desire was dangerous, and Leonard had no intention of getting caught up with the man he still intended to rob. 

No matter how fucking perfect it had felt to be with him... 

"Absolutely sure," Leonard promised him, his hand reaching for the Cold Gun strapped back to his thigh, "I appreciate the invitation and your enthusiasm is quite adorable, but I think you need to cool off for a bit." He drew, quick as lightning, firing a blast of ice at Lucifer's legs. Confident the ice would hold him at least for a few moments, he bent down to rummage through Luci's clothes on the floor until he found the coin. 

It was rare that Lucifer was caught so completely unaware. There was something about this ravishing little rogue that had him off of his usual flawless game, rarely ever outwitted by a mere human. He had been so fixated that he couldn't react quickly enough to avoid that awful little gun, his handsome face contorting into a wicked little snarl as he realized he was quite literally frozen in place, eyes flickering red once more. 

"Fuck! That actually bloody hurts!" Lucifer growled as the realization set in; it hurt! He hadn't encountered any weapon of this world that could hurt him and suddenly this nasty, albeit beautiful, little ice gun had left him completely incapacitated. 

"Sorry this couldn't work out between us," Leonard drawled, pouting dramatically as he tucked the coin away, "It's not you, it's me." He smirked wickedly, giving Lucifer's body one last lustful gaze as he began to walk out. He winked, dragging his goggles down over his eyes as he purred, "See you 'round, Luci." 

Lucifer was laughing now as Leonard swiped his Pentecostal coin so easily, like stealing candy from a baby. He struggled to break free for few moments before realizing it was useless for now, he was trapped, laying back against his sheets for now as he sucked at his teeth, watching Leonard saunter off. 

"Oh, Lenny, you have no idea how right you are." 

Lucifer smirked, reaching for his phone on the nightstand once Leonard had gone, dialing up his dear detective, dialing over and over until he got an answer. 

"Yes, Detective, so kind of you to finally answer. I'm going to need that file you have on Leonard Snart immediately." He paused, looking helplessly confused, "Yes, I understand it's well after midnight. ...what does that have to do with my request?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my newest most favorite crackship ever, courtesy of my lady, thisisjustsurvival. This wonderful nonsense is set in AU where Lisa is still a young child, and Leonard didn't want to leave her behind. Instead of Chloe being Lucifer's super special someone, it's Len. Because we said so. We can't promise any real thought provoking or meaningful plot, but there were definitely be smut. Happy reading! <3


End file.
